


A Thousand Innocent Shames

by Mara



Series: LBC Aftermath [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Techno woke up to find Kengkla in his bed and has no idea what to do now.
Series: LBC Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622626
Comments: 40
Kudos: 171





	A Thousand Innocent Shames

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of character traits, this features the Techno from Love by Chance but the Type from TharnType, because I feel like it. (As always, it's Type so casual ableism galore.)
> 
> The events they’re dealing with are the ones from LBC and I don’t care what happens in the books. This is what _should_ happen.

Kengkla stayed at the house through the morning and Techno was so jumpy he nearly leaped out of his skin every time Kla looked at him or talked to him. Even though Kla had explained what happened and how he wasn’t upset to be dating, Techno still felt weird. He kind of wished he remembered what had happened. A guy should remember how he lost his virginity, right?

Kla grabbed him in a big hug and Techno froze, managing a weak grin when Kla pulled back to smile at him. “I’ve got to go home now. But I’ll call you later. Let me know if you go somewhere.”

“O-okay.” Techno stared as the boy let himself out the front door.

After the door closed, Techno stood there for a while, not sure what to do. He felt itchy and still somewhat hung over, so he went to the kitchen to make some tea. If nothing else, tea might help.

The tea mostly settled his stomach but his head still twinged and he didn’t know what he was doing. Techno took out his phone and stared at it. Kla had put his number in with the label “boyfriend” and that…he guessed that was okay. That was what boyfriends did?

He wasn’t a homophobe like Type used to be, after all. There was nothing wrong with liking guys. Okay, Techno hadn’t really thought about it, but what Kla did this morning _had_ felt good, so…

Head in his hands, Techno realized he needed an expert, so he took a breath and unlocked his phone.

* * *

Type could be a jerk but Techno said “Please?” and Type left his boyfriend at home and met Techno for lunch. 

Techno ordered some food from the auntie although he wasn’t sure his stomach was settled enough to eat it. He could always take it home. Type was giving him strange looks, but he also ordered some food and followed Techno to a bench far away from everyone else.

Poking at the noodles and watching the sauce congeal, Techno couldn’t even figure out where to start.

“Out with it,” Type said finally. “What’s wrong?”

“What if someone…” Techno took a breath and forced the rest of the words out. “What if someone took advantage of someone while they were drunk?”

Type stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m gonna need something more than that. Who did what to who?”

“Nobody did—”

“Stop.” Type elbowed him in the side, glaring at him. “Don’t bullshit me with fucking hypotheticals. Tell me what happened.”

“I’m not sure.” Techno gave up on his lunch and put it down on the ground next to his feet. He found himself rubbing his hands together over and over. “I…you brought me home last night after we were drinking, right?”

Type’s eyes widened. “Yes. You insisted that the front hallway was your bed so I gave up and left you there.”

“I, uh, I went upstairs to my room.”

Type wasn’t noted for his patience. “And?”

“When I woke up…” Techno swallowed sharply, staring down at his hands. “I’d…he…we…”

“Who?”

“Kengkla. Nic’s friend. Wehadsex.” Techno spit the words out. It took him a long moment to get the nerve to look at Type, but after silence, he finally peeked up. Type was blinking at him like a computer that needed to be rebooted. “Type?”

“What was that kid doing in your bed?” Type’s voice was quiet and growly, which generally meant he was ready to explode.

Flushing in misery, Techno looked down again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t remember doing it! But you’re right he’s a kid and I should know better than—”

“Techno!” Type’s shout was enough to make him stop babbling. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m not angry at _you_.”

“You’re…not?” 

“You sound like you think you assaulted him.”

“I did. I was drunk and I…did things to him.” Techno felt his face flush even more. “That’s assault, isn’t it?”

Scowling, Type put down his spoon long enough to smack the back of Techno’s head. “First of all, I don’t care how much you had to drink, there’s no way you would have done something without his consent. That’s why I want to know what the hell he was doing there.” 

“But I was drunk!”

Type bit his lip. “You’ve got it backwards,” he said after a moment.

Techno just blinked at him.

“Damn it, where’s Tharn when I need him to explain things?” Type muttered, rubbing his temples. 

“What’re you talking about?”

“Fuck.” Type took a deep breath. “If you were drunk and he wasn’t, then _he’s_ the one guilty of assault.”

Techno blinked more. “Huh?”

“Unless you’re telling me that you tied him to your bed—”

“What? No!”

“You were so drunk that you were 100% convinced the front hall was your bed. There’s no way you could have forced the kid to do anything. You could barely lift your arms.”

“Oh.” Techno thought about it. 

“Did he claim that he was drunk?”

“Er…”

“So, the little shit who’s always hanging around your younger brother was sober and showed up in your bed.”

“When you put it like that…”

“Is that what happened?”

“I…yeah? I guess?”

“And this morning, he gave you a bullshit story about you forcing yourself on him.” Type looked even angrier, if that was possible.

“He, um, he said I had to take responsibility and be his boyfriend.”

Type was actually shaking with anger. “When I get my hands on that—”

Techno ignored the usual threats and curse words from Type and tried to focus on rearranging his brain. Had Kla…planned it? Everyone had been telling him to be suspicious of all of Nic’s calls, but Techno hated to think badly of people.

But Type had a point. Techno knew that when he was drunk he mostly got relaxed and floppy. He’d never gotten aggressive. It seemed unlikely that he would randomly assault his brother’s best friend and, yeah, Type had a good point. What _had_ Kengkla been doing in or near his bed late at night?

Focusing back on Type, Techno found that his friend was watching him with pursed lips and an unusually pensive expression. “Are you okay?” Type asked.

“Not really.”

Sighing, Type looked away. “I’m kinda shitty at comforting, but I can listen. Or I can send my boyfriend instead. He’s actually good at it.”

That managed to provoke a small chuckle from Techno. 

“Look, it’s, this isn’t your fault, okay?” Type’s expression was serious, his eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Techno nodded. 

Type opened his mouth, then closed it, which wasn’t like his blunt friend. His expression was truly strange as he stared down at his hands. “What?” Techno asked, when it looked like Type wasn’t going to say more.

“I know I’m shitty at this, but you really can talk to me.”

“Okay?”

“I know…I understand…it’s…”

“Type?” Techno stared at him.

Type slowly lifted his head to meet Techno’s gaze. “Something happened to me when I was 11. It’s not exactly the same but…I kinda know how you’re feeling.”

“Oh.” Techno didn’t know what to say.

Scowling, Type waved a dismissive hand. “I’m over it, okay? Tharn helped me. I’m just saying that I get it. And you shouldn’t blame yourself for that little shit’s actions. You definitely didn’t encourage him.”

“Thanks. I…” Techno shook his head, still not knowing how to respond. When his phone rang, Techno fished it out of his pocket and answered it automatically without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Where are you?”

Techno’s throat closed a little at hearing Kengkla’s voice. “I…”

“Didn’t I say you should tell me if you went somewhere?” Kla’s voice was sweet but the words weren’t and Techno didn’t know what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Techno saw Type’s eyes widen. “Is that—”

Techno waved his arm wildly to tell Type to stop. “I’m having lunch with Type. We can talk later.”

“Okay.” The pout was audible even through the phone. “Call me when you’re done and I’ll come over. Bye.”

“Um. Bye.” Techno put his phone down on the bench like it was a live snake.

“That little shit. I told you, I’m gonna—”

“No.”

Type paused, looking at him. “Are you—you’re not staying with him, are you? You don’t have to, okay?”

“I know.” Techno breathed in and out, still looking at the phone. “I need to deal with this.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, dummy.”

“I know that too.” Techno finally got up the courage to look at Type, who was somewhere between angry and worried. Fairly typical, honestly. “But I…you all tease me about letting people walk all over me.”

Now Type had shifted to almost entirely worried. “That’s not…we don’t mean…”

“Yeah.” Techno managed a tiny smile. “I like treating Can to food and you’re right that I do go too easy on the juniors during practice. It’s just…easier. I don’t like people to be angry or upset with me.”

Nodding once, Type waited. 

“I can’t let you or Champ deal with this for me.”

Type frowned. “Are you sure?”

No, he wasn’t sure at all, not even a little bit. He wanted to cling to Type’s arm and beg him to just fix this so he never had to talk to Kengkla again. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

With a sigh, Type nodded. “Fine. I’ll let you handle this your way. But if I see him, especially if I see him touch you, I’m definitely gonna punch him.”

“Don’t tell anyone else.”

“I can’t keep a secret from Tharn.” It wasn’t a question. “But I won’t talk to anyone else and you know he won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Tharn definitely wouldn’t tell anyone. He might love to tease but he wasn’t mean or cruel. 

“Idiot.” Type grumbled but his expression was worried. “Be careful.”

Techno stood, grabbing his phone. “I will.”

* * *

The entire way home, Techno’s brain ran like a hamster on a wheel. What was he going to do? 

Pulling up to the house, Techno realized that he shouldn’t be surprised to see Kla’s car there. But he was briefly breathless as he stared at it. Kla was here. Of course he was here. He’d been here all the time even _before_ he…

Techno had to push the driver’s seat back and put his head between his knees in order to catch his breath and get the blood to drain back into his head. 

Kla was a high school kid, he reminded himself. There was no reason to be afraid of him. At least not while sober, he thought with an utter lack of humor.

What would Type do? Techno wondered.

Right, Type would punch Kla. So, what would Champ do? Also probably punch Kla. Can? Ae? Right, punch. Even Tharn seemed likely to punch first and ask questions later. How the hell did he get such violent friends and juniors?

Staring at his house, Techno swallowed. He was going to have to go in before Kla noticed he was here. The only thing worse than this confrontation would be being dragged in like a child first.

As he opened the car door and stepped out, Techno told himself he could do this…if only so that none of his friends had to hit anyone.

The walk to the front door had never seemed so long and so short at the same time and part of Techno wanted to turn and run, but he breathed deeply and opened the door. Kengkla stood at the top of the steps near Techno’s room smiling broadly. “Welcome home,” he said a little too cheerfully.

Techno felt the blood rushing out of his head again and he held onto the bannister so he wouldn’t fall over. “Let’s…talk in the living room.”

Kengkla’s eyebrows went up. “We’ve already been in the bedroom, so I’m sure it’s fine.”

Part of Techno yearned to just give in and not make a fuss but the thought of being alone in his room with Kengkla was... “Please come down,” he managed to say. 

After a heavy sigh, Kengkla came down the steps and Techno barely moved in time to jog down the half flight to the living room in order to avoid Kengkla grabbing him. Techno came within a millimeter of sitting on the couch before he hurriedly sat on a chair.

Kengkla pouted and sat down as close as he could, even leaning forward. “What’s wrong?”

Techno had had the entire drive to think but still hadn’t figured out what to say. He took a breath. “I can’t be your boyfriend,” he finally said.

“Of course you can!” Kengkla smiled at him. “Don’t be silly. Just because of last night—”

“That’s the problem.” Techno found himself gripping the arms of the chair. “Last night was wrong.”

“Don’t feel so bad about it.” Kengkla looked up at him with wide eyes. “You made my first time wonderful and I don’t regret it all.”

“I didn’t…It wasn’t…” 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be a great boyfriend.” Standing, Kengkla reached out to take his hand.

“No!” Techno sank back in the chair. 

For a moment, Kengkla’s smiling face changed to a snarl before he visibly got himself under control. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend,” Techno said carefully. “Last night…that’s not what I wanted.”

“You’re being ridiculous again. Of course it is. You pulled me into your bed.”

Techno stared at Kengkla, wanting to believe him so he didn’t have to argue, but… “No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t have.”

“This is silly.” Kengkla laughed, reaching out for Techno again.

It was an automatic reaction, but Techno pushed his hand away. “No,” he said again.

“Just come upstairs and I’ll make you feel good again.”

Techno could only shake his head.

“Did Type say something?” Kengkla scowled. “He did, didn’t he? He put ideas in your head about how you shouldn’t date me. Clearly I’m going to have to deal with him soon.”

“Don’t you dare!” The thought of something happening to Type because he was too weak…that was the goad Techno needed. He stood, glaring down at Kengkla. “Don’t even _think_ about doing something to Type.”

Startled, Kengkla blinked at him, looking like the high school kid he was.

“We’re not dating,” Techno said firmly. “You took advantage of me when I was drunk. Now get out.”

“But Nic—"

“Leave my brother alone too. Get out of our house.”

Kengkla’s façade of sweetness was entirely gone now as he sneered at Techno. “You’re going to wish you had me back.”

Techno sighed. “Get out,” he said softly.

Kengkla stomped up the steps and out the front door, slamming it behind him. Techno sank back into his chair, head in his hands. He’d have to deal with Technic too. Figure out what he’d done and if he’d known. And he needed to warn Type and his other friends that Kengkla might be trying for some kind of revenge.

But all of that was for later. Right now…he’d done it. He’d stood up for himself. He hadn’t given in like he always did. That was something, at least.

\--end—


End file.
